


Things Once Lost

by yarnandtea



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany has a surprise for Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Once Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with the Dragon Age Random Prompt generator and it gave me the characters of Bethany and Anders with the prompt "a happy accident." This is what I came up with.

"It was an accident, really, that I found them at all."

Bethany held out the bundle and Anders was surprised to see her once more returned to the shy demeanor of her early days in Kirkwall. She had grown so much more confident since joining the Wardens and it was strange to see her so hesitant now. 

Anders reached out slowly, unable to think of anything to say, sure that the bundle could not be what it appeared. 

"I was only in Amaranthine for a few nights, after all," she continued when he only stared at what she had given him. Babbling, he realized as she went on. "I was  _meant_ to be helping to organize the library. You know, sorting through the personal Howe books and those the Wardens officially claimed as theirs."

"I...I see," Anders answered quietly after a moment. He was beginning to, actually. He turned and set the bundle on a nearby table, carefully undoing the twine that held the battered scarf together. It  _was_  a scarf.  _His_ scarf, given to him by the Commander.

"I had cleared all of the books off of a few shelves, and well, once it wasn't covered anymore, the hidden panel was rather obvious, you see."

"I imagine it would have been, yes." A small smile played across his mouth as he saw the items the scarf had been wrapped around. A journal filled with hasty scrawls, a golden earring, glinting in the light of the lanterns, a few well worn books. One last item caught his gaze and his smile turned wistful. He traced a finger sadly around the leather collar, the bell jingling quietly as he flicked a finger against it lightly. Pounce had long grown out of if by the time they had made him give it up, but Anders had been unable to throw it away...

"I recognized the handwriting," Bethany said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "and...and the name on the collar. I knew I would be back in Kirkwall sooner or later. I...I thought you should have them back."

Anders surprised her by whirling around and catching Bethany up in a tight hug. None of the items were truly important, they were just keepsakes he hadn't been able to rid himself of due to sentimentality. Sentimentality that he had, of necessity, lost in more recent days.

But...they were a reminder of happier times. They were a reminder of the friends he'd had, and that he still had now, he realized, as Bethany chuckled in relief. She didn't bother to try squirming out of the embrace. 

"Thank you," Anders whispered. "I...I appreciate it very much." He opened his arms and she stepped back, smiling in understanding. She had lived much of her life on the run, too, he remembered. Bethany Hawke certainly knew the value of finding trinkets thought lost.

"As I said, it was an accident I found them at all, but..." She lifted her arms in a shrug. 

"A happy accident, though," Anders answered. "Very happy indeed."


End file.
